Sophie Haas (Scopatore)
(mother) *Danny Glandon (husband) † *Nora Comstock (daughter)|wand = 10", Poplar, unicorn hair|patronus = River otter|job = Muggle Studies professor at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry|died = 24 August 2003 (aged 25) Northern Spain|house = Thunderbird (Ilvermorny)}}Sophie Julie Glandon (née Haas) (12 November 1977 - 24 August 2003) was a Canadian Muggle-born witch and Muggle Studies Professor who attended Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1989 to 1996, where she was Sorted into Thunderbird. She was the daughter and only child of Jake and Miranda Haas (née Nelson), both being Muggle doctors who operated out of a private practice in London, Ontario. She was a gifted student with a passion for academics and was the favourite student of many teachers at school. While attending Ilvermorny, Sophie became best friends with John William Comstock and Danny Glandon, the former being a Vancouver-born pure-blood wizard from one of the most prominent wizarding families in Canada while the latter was a half-blood from Newfoundland. Sophie developed conflicting feelings for her best friends, but began dating Danny after he confessed his feelings to her in their sixth year. The two had a seemingly strong relationship for the rest of their time at school, which had a profound effect on John, who buried his own feelings out of fear of pushing his two best friends away. After graduating from Ilvermorny, Sophie and Danny's relationship deteriorated to such a level that the two separated for three weeks in the winter of 1996. During those three weeks, Sophie had an affair with John, but broke it off when she decided to repair her relationship with Danny. However, this only served to push John away even more and when Sophie announced her engagement to Danny in early 1997, John couldn't handle it and disappeared. John's disappearance affected Sophie greatly, becoming incredibly depressed and never again returning to her energetic self. When the disappearance garnered media attention, she made a tearful plea to the Canadian wizarding news outlets, apologizing for anything she did and pleading John to return home to her. Sophie married Danny in the summer of 1997, and although Sophie gave birth to a daughter in 1999; Nora Lana Glandon, Sophie remained unhappy with her life and became addicted to anti-depressants. She became the Muggle Studies professor for Ilvermorny in 2001 and caught the notice of her former professors, who noticed Sophie almost never smiled and always seemed down. Since the disappearance of her best friend, Sophie could be seen gazing at a photo of her and John dancing around the Ilvermorny courtyard in Christmas of their fifth year with silent tears running down her face. On 24 August, Sophie, Danny and several close friends and family members departed on a Portkey destined for France to attend William Cornelius Comstock's wedding to Monique Renard. The Portkey vanished, later found in Spain; it was discovered that the Portkey's magic failed and it burned up on the way to its destination, the first case of such a thing happening in a century and a half. Since their daughter was with Sophie's parents, she did not perish when the Portkey failed. John later came back to Canada to help in the healing of family members and friends. He eventually married another witch and adopted Nora as his own daughter. Biography Early Life (1977 - 1989) Sophie Julie Haas was born in midday on 12 September 1977 to dentists Jake and Miranda Haas, who operated out of a private practice in London, Ontario. Being a Muggle-born, Sophie had no knowledge of the wizarding world for much of her childhood and attended a Muggle elementary school. Upon her first bit of accidental magic at the age of seven, turning her father's hair blue after being reprimanded for misbehaving, Sophie was shocked to see a wizard from the Canadian Ministry of Magic apparated into their home and explain to her and her family that Sophie was a witch. Ilvermorny years (1989 - 1996) Upon arriving at Ilvermorny, Sophie was granted both a place in Thunderbird and Horned Serpent. Although possessing the academic genius to fit perfectly into Horned Serpent, Sophie chose to be Sorted into Thunderbird, as she equally craved adventure. She befriended two students her own age; Danny Glandon and John William Comstock, a half-blood and pure-blood respectively. Danny initially brushed her off as a bookworm and was irritated sitting next to her in class because of her bossy attitude, but John was impressed by Sophie's love and passion for magical learning and became her closest friend for much of her time at the wizarding school. Category:Harry Potter Universe (Scopatore) Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Thunderbirds (house) Category:Muggle Studies Professors at Hogwarts Category:Married individuals Category:Deceased Category:1977 births Category:2003 deaths Category:Canadian people